Five nights at Bob's Burgers 2
by Oscar Bun
Summary: Bob and the family notice that Gayle is upset from losing her job and suddenly decides to work as a night guard at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza but newer and cleaner. Bob worries that Gayle might be in danger so he and the family decide to help her do her job. They come across that animatronics from before and Tina meets a new Foxy but all mangled.
1. Crying Cat Lady

Chapter 1 : Crying Cat Lady

At the restraunt, Bob and Linda are busy trying to find a way to make more money since they need more improvement in the restraunt since it was running down. Gene begins to sit on a stool but as he sits it breaks.

Gene- Owwww...this place may be running down or my body's running low

Bob- Theres's no way we could get customers if this place keeps breaking apart

Linda-We'll have to keep selling more burgers

Bob- how are we if customers are gonna have to avoid being crushed by the ceiling

Tina - maybe a could sell kisses, you know...to boys... we could all do it

Bob- no Tina, we are not doing that

Tina- at least there was someone who understood me...Foxy (quietly)

Tina still remembers that foxy, whom she thought was really attractive and lonely as she is, not part of the band, standing in a curtain, believing he didn't cause "The Bite of 87" she will always remember

Louise- (walks out restroom) Dad, the toilet still looks like a bowl of shrimp cocktail in there

Bob- all great...still?

Louise- That's what I said

Bob- What are we gonna do?

Gene- Let's sell burgers

Bob - Gene!

Suddenly, a crying Gayle runs in the restraunt, upset and depressed

Linda- Gayle...Gayle...what, what happened

Gayle- Ohhh Linda, Bob, kids ...my life is over

Linda- What happened Gayle?

Gayle- Ohhh it's terrible

Bob- Just tell us Gayle

Linda- Ohhh what am I gonna...

Louise slaps Gayle in the face, giving attention to tell the family what happened.

Gayle- Thank you honey

Linda- What happened Gayle, is it another man

Gayle- Yes...including my job...Mike fired me!

Bob- Oh

Linda- Ohhhh Gayle...who's Mike

Gayle- the manager at Snow Cone Zone

Gene- Did somebody say rainbow ice?

Gayle- he caught me trying to steal ice in a sandwich bag to take home...I get headaches everytime I get there...and the worst part was that he shaved his beard for the first time when he yelled at me!

Louise - Ouch

Gayle- I was wondering if I could get a job here...I just thought of that now

Bob- Uhhhhh...Well...Gayle

Louise- Sorry Gayle...you services are no longer needed here

Gayle - Oh

Linda- Sorry Gayle but we can't even work ourselves...the place has run down

Gayle- it's ok sigh can you hand me that newpaper Tina

Tina- I wasn't looking at men's underwear

Gayle reads the paper and suddenly come across an advertisement

Gayle-Ooooooh what's this, these little critters look cute

Linda- what is it ...Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, now does that sound familar Bob

Bob- Oh my God!

Bob takes a look at the paper and sees picture of the same animatronics in a new clean manner with a text that says job openings

Bob- Linda...they're back!

Linda- Who's back Bob

Bob- What...it's Freddy and the others guys

Gene- You mean Freddy, Jason and the scream guy?

Bob- No Gene!

Tina- You mean the guys with that cute fox named Foxy?

Bob- Yes Tina

Tina rushes towards Bob and grabs the newspaper but reacts seeing that foxy was not in the picture

Tina- what happened to them, they look ...sexy

Bob- No Tina , they're murderers

Louise- Holy Crap, it is them

Linda- I still don't remember

Bob- Blood and mucus

Linda- Oh ...oh now I remember ...I'm gonna throw up

Gayle questions the family what they're so worried about and Bob explains about their first night on the job, the family went through tromitizing events the night, such as kicking Bonnie in the nards, Foxy running in the halls, and the smell of blood and mucus. Although the paper represents that the restraunt is built new and clean after the explosion.


	2. Mangle in the corner

Chapter 2 : Taking a trip back

Gayle- I don't believe your nonsense everyone, I need to take this job

Bob- Gayle, listen, you have no idea what you might go through

Gayle- Millions of dollars

Louise- Ohhhhhh Dad...you got burned ...by Gayle...by Gayle!

Gayle- I have the right to take a job no matter what cost and I can handle it perfectly

Bob worries that she, who will work as a night guard, might get killed by the animatronics, but is unsure that they might come to life since they are new and polished well. He might of thought that they wouldn't possibly come to life since they're different looking. So he decides that he should go help her, but the kids decide to join in, so as Linda. Bob was disappointed.

Later that night, Bob, Linda, and the kids drive by the improved restraunt, new and different looking.

Bob- Is that everything he told you to bring Gayle?

Gayle- yes, flashlight, hat, and my ice...uh oh it tuned into wateeeeerrrr!

Linda- Ha Ha Ha...Gayle

Bob- Gayle, before we do this AGAIN, are you sure we...

(SLAM) Gayle walks out the car

Bob- sigh

Linda- It'll be ok Bob, we'll survive

Bob- Don't say that Linda, say we'll live

Louise- half of us will get out alive dad

Bob worries about staying another night with the robotic animals that nearly killed him, especially Freddy who he remembers saying..."I HATE BURGERS". Gayle opens the door with the keys she was given by the man whom she spoke about the job with and noticed how new and stylish it looked. The kids were suprised with how many games there were and Linda loved the scent of lemon.

Louise- guys check them out

The kids noticed how different the animatronics looked, Freddy was cleaner and stylish , Bonnie had a much cuter face and what drove Gene's attention was the new Chica, skinny and sexy, Gene gave a look all dazing and suprised to see something that made him fall in love.

Tina- Where's Foxy, I want to see how NEW he looks

Gayle- Oh, the man told me he's in there, Kid's Cove

Tina rushed in the room to see him, only he was not what she expected. The new foxy was all mangled up, showing a lot of his endoskeleton, except for his head, hands and feet, just lying down there in the corner, Tina was disappointed.

Bob walked around the restraunt hoping there was no old Freddy in sight. While walking Gayle, Linda and the kids walked down the hall, through the party rooms to the office at the end of the hall, which looked a lot bigger then the old one.

Louise- Dang, we'd get killed in a second in here

Linda- Louise hush your mouth! (quietly)

Gene- Uh Mom, can I go by the stage again

Bob- No Gene, me and your mom are not letting you out there, that new Bonnie is freaking me out 

Gayle- You know what, I think I'm gonna do just fine here

Louise- I hope so

LOuise notices a screen with buttons which was known as the camera monitor. Louise messes around with the cameras and flashlights as Bob walks around the area before 12 starts. Bob walks by the empty restrooms and notices a room known as Parts and Service. Bob walks in and notices it's completely dark. Suddenly Bob trips over something and lands on the ground. Louise switches to the same room and turns on the light to the camera. Bob screams to death, as her landed next to a withered Freddy Fazbear. Bob slowly crawls away and bumps into a jaw hanging Chica with no hands giving a deadly stare at Bob. He then runs into a no faced Bonnie with one arm looking down, Bob screams more and runs off, even though they weren't active...yet.

Bob- Linda...kids...THEY'RE HERE

Linda- what the robots, they're on the stage

Bob- No the old ones

Louise agrees with Bob as she switches to the back room as everyone takes a glance at the screen in fear

Tina- then this must mean ...Foxy's here


	3. Who moves first?

Chapter 3 : Who moves first?

Bob, Linda, Gayle and the kids plan out their job to protect Gayle from the animatronics, Bob uses the flash light as he sits next to Gayle, Linda watches through the cameras, Tina and Louise guard both air vents and Gene, of course, puts on the Freddy Fazbear Head and mocks Freddy with his voice.

Bob- So...uh...Gayle are you sure

Linda - Bob!

Gayle - It's ok, I guess, I mean...I actually wanted to do this on my own

Bob- With our help Gayle, you'll live longer

Gayle - I'm not sure if I can now

Louise - Ooooooo

Tina - (thought) I wonder why Foxy is broken and so alone in the corner. I love guys who are alone and helpless

It's 12:15 and the phone starts ringing. Bob imeditaly picks it up. Although it reached to voice mail.

Louise - Dad you got to be a lot quicker

Bob - I didn't know I'd get another call Louise!

Uh, hello? Hello, hello? Uh, hello and welcome to your new summer job at the new and improved Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Uh, I'm here to talk you through some of the things you can expect to see during your first week here and to help you get started down this new and exciting career path.

Bob listens as Gayle and Linda are talking

Gayle- What's Bob's problem?

Linda- Oh he's just a little nervous. He's worried he might get stuffed or something.

Louise- I want to know what these animatronics are capable of?

Gene - I don't think they have spirits

Louise- that's right they must be working for the old ones

So while our engineers don't really have an explanation for this, the working theory is that... the robots were never given a proper "night mode". So when it gets quiet, they think they're in the wrong room, so then they go try to find where the people are, and in this case, that's your office.

Bob grows more nervous as he's knows he'll be dealing with more than just four animatronics, especially that creepy Balloon Boy Bob is freaked out about.

Uh, something else worth mentioning is kind of the modern design of the building. You may have noticed there are no doors for you to close, heh. But hey, you have a light! And even though your flashlight can run out of power, the building cannot. So, don't worry about the place going dark. Well, I think that's it. Uh, you should be golden. Uh, check the lights, put on the Freddy head if you need to, uh, keep the music box wound up, piece of cake. Have a good night, and I'll talk to you tomorrow.

Bob- LINDA WIND THAT MUSIC BOX!

Linda- OK Bob, geez

Bob - Wind it , wind it!

Gayle- Calm down Bob

Bob- There's so much to do Gayle we got to be prepared

Louise - prepared to die

Bob - Louise!

Linda scrolls though the camera and notice nothing had happened until 12:45 when it began. Everyone rushed to the camera real quick and noticed Toy Bonnie was gone. Linda did her best trying to find him until they spotted him with his guitar in one of the party rooms, staring at the camera as Gene, loudly, sings guitar solos as he clicks on the flash light button. Bob was afraid to go through this all over again. Tina hoped the broken Foxy would move at some time.


	4. Tina in the air vent

Chapter 4 : Tina in the air vent

Bob begins to worry that Toy Bonnie has already moved and doesn't know who might next, hopefully not freddy.

Gayle- What's the big deal Bob, I think he's actually cute

Bob- Don't think like that, you don't realize what he'll do when he finds you

Linda - he's gone

Bob checks the camera and notices Toy Bonnie has moved and tries to look for them. Meanwhile, Tina, curious about the mangled Foxy, decides to sneak out and find him, or her in what she's implying. Gene and Louise tag along too.

Tina- wow you could fit anything in these air vents

Louise- I think we shall go to the left one

Linda- Bob there he is just staring at us

Bob- isn't that the creepiest face you've ever seen

Linda- nope...except for that balloon boy...OH MY GOD THE MUSIC BOX

Linda rushes to the the camera at the Prize corner and quickly winded before anything happened...hopefully

Bob- Oh my God...where are the kids!

(In the airvent)

Louise- Ughhh it smells like kids feet in here

Tina- hopefully the smell will go as I meet the new Foxy

Gene- you should give him or her a name how about Twitchy

Louise - I belive it's a girl and she will be called Louise

Tina - Since he or she might be a girl or a boy, hopefull , I will call him slash her...Mangle

Bob hears the sounds of the kids in one of the air vents and believes it's the right. Linda scrolls though the cameras and Gayle spots Toy chica, with no eyes or beak by the restrooms.

Gayle - Good for her...I guess she wanted to open up her facial features instead of hiding who she really is

Bob goes to check the vent only he can't see a thing. Linda also can't find Toy Bonnie. Bob notices a light button and pushes it and suddenly Toy Bonnie was right in front of him .

Bob screamed and so as Linda and Gayle. Toy Bonnie rushed towards Gayle and Linda and Gayle grabbed her sandwich bag of melted ice and splashed it at Toy Bonnie's face. Toy Bonnie twiched a bit and ran off thought the air vent.

Gayle - Oh my, that bunny rabbit nearly killed me

Bob- That's what I've been trying to tell you

Linda- And we only got 5 hours to go and the kids are gone

And that's not the worst thing, Foxy was right down the hall.


	5. New AND IMPROVED boyfriend

Chapter 5 : New AND IMPROVED boyfriend

Bob panicked noticing that the animatronic with the creepy stare, the broken jaw and the hook from last time , still frightened him.

Gayle- Oh my...well if it isn't a pirate

Foxy just stood their all broken, teared up and burned like he did in that oven giving a stare at Bob and Linda for what they did to him. Gayle had no idea what to do, she decided to shine him with a flashlight but Bob decided to use the Freddy mask, which was a bad idea.

Bob- Hey Foxy...uhhh...don't worry its me Freddy

Linda- He'll know it's you Bob if you don't act like him

Bob- What but I don't know how!

Gene, Louise and Tina crawled out of the airvent and ended up in a party room

Louise- what makes this a party room, what is it the 1980s?

Gene- I wonder if that new chica is alive

Tina- Oh, Gene must have a crush on an animatronic too

Gene- No I don't, I just can't believe they put a body like that on a chicken

The kids walked down the hall, not even noticing Foxy standing the opposite direction facing the adults. The kids went by the restrooms, it was all quiet and dark not even noticing that Bonnie, with no face is watching them from the Parts and Service door.

Balloon Boy - Hi

Gene- what was that!?

Bob- What the heck was that?

Suddenly Bob, Linda and Gayle heard airvent sounds and Bob told the women to get down and he put on the Freddy mask which drew Toy chica away. Although as Gayle flicked on the flashlight she notice Foxy behind Old Bonnie ready to charge at the, Bob pit on the mask, bad idea.

Tina, Gene and Louise walked into the show room and just saw Freddy stand there, Louise complained how fat he looked, while Gene went to the kitchen and find one of those cupcakes Toy Chica had. Tina walked into Kids Cove and there was no sign of Mangle. Tina was upset and she heard the sound of static, she had no idea where it was coming from.

Tina- did somebody leave the TV on?

She looked up and there he was. Mangle was hanging in the ceiling, and swung down and screeched at her, about to bite. Tina just stood there giving a glaring look at Mangle. Mangle stopped and noticed why she hadn't flinched at him.

Tina- are you a boy?

Mangle spoke back in a broken, robotic, pirate voice.

Mangle- Yes I'm Foxy now get ready to die!

Tina- you must be confused

Mangle- I'm just here to get my revenge

Tina- So you have a revenge story

Mangle stopped at what he did and noticed how Tina wasn't afraid although he was a bit freaked out by the face Tina was giving him in a love struck way.

Tina- I'm guessing children didn't like you that much and you were all alone, broken and helpless in the room in the corner, I bet you were depressed. But I don't think you're a freak. You remind me of someone I probably won't see again and when I look at you, at your face with for some reason is wearing lipstick, I like you.

Mangle just hung there confused at what he should do next.

Bob, Linda and Gayle were freaking out knowing that the old animatronics are alive too especially Freddy in which Bob was most afraid of. Bob decided to go put their and get the kids.

Bob- I need to go out there

Gayle- What's the use Bob, we all won't make it by tommorow, in which it already is

Bob- Don't worry , I'm not gonna let some...Bear...Hat wearing...blood and mucus smelling robot...WE WILL SURVIVE

Thanks to Bob's yelling a familiar yellow bird with open eyes and a hanging jaw was standing right behind him.


	6. Say hi to Balloon Boy

Chapter 6 : Say Hi to Balloon Boy

Bob got stunned to see the old chica right in front of him as he turned.

Linda- Hey Chica, remember me, I slammed that cupcake into tour fat face!?

Chica charged at Linda and next thing she did was grab another she stole from the dining table and slammed it in her face. Nothing happened, Chica just stood there all covered in frosting.

Linda- Oh...he he...I thought is was stale.

Chica screeched at the adults. Until Gayle put on the Freddy mask and suddenly she stopped and walked away, even though Bob and Linda were unseen by her.

Louise was busy trying to play an arcade game without using quarters or tokens by smashing it with her hand.

Toy Freddy- Hello little girl

Louise- Oh snap!

Toy Freddy- You wanna play a game?

Louise - Yeah I want to play

KICK!

Toy Freddy stood there with no harm as Louise didn't expect.

Toy Freddy- I'm very mad at you ...NOW FOR A TIME OUT.

Louise ran as fast as she could.

She walked out the kitchen, stuffing himself with cupcakes and bumped into Toy Chica. Gene didn't say a word. Toy Chica gave an angry look at Gene for eating her cupcakes and she charged at him. Gene doged and she slipped into the kitchen and he ran.

Balloon Boy- Hello

Bob- who the heck is saying that?

Balloon Boy- Hi

Bob shined the flashlight in the hall and there was no one. Linda checked the camera and saw Gene and Louise running into the restrooms. The adults checked and we're relieved but didn't know what happened to Tina.

Balloon Boy- HA HA HA ...HA HA HA

Bob looked up and saw Balloon Boy which started him. Linda and Gayle were stunned an believed they were gonners. Bob decided to put on the Freddy mask and he didn't leave. Gayle used the flashlight and it didn't work.

Gayle- Oh..damn batteries

Meanwhile, Tina kept following mangle wherever he went, from the Prize corner, to the restrooms, to the party room. Tina decided to join him in positioning for the cameras. Tina just stood there as mangle posed as if he's going into the airvent.

Mangle- why do you keep bothering me?

Tina- I wanna be your friend

Mangle- Please...your making me feel sick

Tina- Love sick?

Mangle couldn't help himself. He stopped at what he did and rushed to Tina.

Mangle- you know what...I think I like you too.

Tina was happy to know that a Foxy animatronic with a nice silver body was in love with her. Suddenly an old animatronic fox watched the two. Tina looked and she was stunned to see that her old boyfriend came back for her. Mangle looked too and gave him a look of anger.

Bob couldn't get the Balloon Boy to leave he just kept wearing the head.

Balloon Boy- HA HA HA. ...where is he...HA HA HA

Linda scrolled to find Tina and suddenly she stopped at the restrooms.

Linda- Bob?

Bob- What is it Linda?

Linda- an old friend is ready to see you

Bob looked and it was the old Freddy, standing there by the restrooms give a stare from far away. Bob then heard noises in his head saying "I HATE BURGERS"


	7. Fox vs Fox

Chapter 7 : Fox vs Fox

Tina was joyful to see that his old boyfriend survived.

Tina- Foxy you look so different and sexy

Mangle- What about me?

Tina- Oh you, you are still a lot sexier...you look so naked

Foxy- Argh...Tina re...re...remember when we first looked at eachother...BEFORE YOUR SIBLINGS DESTROYED ME

Tina- Oh yeah

Mangle- Tina, don't forget how sorry you felt for me

Foxy and Mangled went at it by gloating eachother for Tina. Meanwhile, Louise and Gene snuck out of the restrooms.

Louise- alright Gene its go time, see bonnie over there?

Gene- oh yeah, what happened to his face and his arm

Louise- we broke it off remember, now get ready to charge

Gene threw himself at Bonnie, only he grabbed him with his one arm. Gene struggled to get out, as Louise ran and kicked him between his legs again. Bonnie let go of Gene and they both ran threw the hallway. They accidently ran over Toy Freddy, which got him very upset, so he grabbed Gene's leg.

Gene- Ahhhhh, his hand is cold

Louise- Hey Freddy, have some microphone

Louise grabbed Freddy's microphone and threw it way back in the hall, which hit Old Chica in the face.

Bob, Linda and Gayle tried their best to make Balloon Boy leave

Linda- why is he still here, he hasn't even killed us yet.

Gayle- He's probably gonna sell balloons to death, ha

Bob- Iv'e had enough of this I'm going to get the kids

Bob rushed pass balloon boy and went down the hall to get the kids.

Balloon Boy- Hey, stay there!

Meanwhile..

Mangle- At least I have a better accent of a pirate!

Foxy- At least I was the original

Mangle- At least I didn't cause the Bite of 87

Tina- Oh

Foxy- We..We..Well...I least...uh...

Tina- I don't know which one to choose

Foxy decided to run off and hide in the Parts and Service room

Linda scrolled and found Foxy in the room just standing with his head down, she had know idea what that was all about.

Toy Freddy went after his microphone, as Gene and Louise ran into a party room. They decided to hide in an airvent. Meanwhile Bob walked into the stage room and noticed that something must have escaped from the prize corner Bob became confused not knowing that an old furry bear as watching him from behind the curtains of the stage.

Gene- Louise I gotta fart

Louise- don't even think about it Gene

FART

Gene - too late

Linda- Gayle it's only 4:30, if we keep on waiting here with that baloo..ugh Gayle, really!

Gayle- That wasn't me

Louise and Gene decided to hide deeper into the vent but as they turned their heads back Old Chica was crawling at the end of the vent and they crawled away.


	8. Old furry friend

Chapter 8 : Old furry friend

Gene and Louise rushed through the airvent as they were followed by Chica, who screeched right behind Gene. Gene kicked her in the face and she crawed back. The kids made their way to the office.

Linda- Gene, Louise, thank God

Louise- Ah, who the heck is that?

Linda- That's Balloon Boy, I know he's ugly, where's Tina?

Gene- with her old Boyfriend or is it new?

Linda- What who?

Louise- Foxy...but naked?

Linda- What, all right that's it, I'm not having my baby get taken by some pedophile fox, showing off his silver...body! Come on Gayle, lets get Tina and Bob and get out of here.

Gayle- What, no

Gayle refused to leave since she needed the job, but the kids believe she's gotten crazy.

Linda- you can't do this Gayle, me and Bob know it, so quit!

Gayle sat and cried as Balloon Boy watched she grew angry and Linda and the kids and she ran off into the restrooms.

Linda and the kids decided to go after her as Balloon Boy just stayed in the office, confused.

Meanwhile...

Tina didn't say a word in the party room with Mangle, she was confused on who to choose, then it hit her she didn't have to choose at all, since she realized that the foxes especially the rest need some quality time with robots like them instead of humans. Mangle, brokenhearted watched Tina leave the room into the hallway.

Linda- Tina, thank God, your'e ok

Tina- I'm ok Mom, I'm fiiiiiii...

Mangle grabbed Tina from the ceiling and took her away. Lind and the kids went after them.

Meanwhile...

Bob still searching for the kids goes to the show stage to see if they're hiding.

Bob- Gene?

A fat shadow was at the end of the stage and Bob thought it was Gene

Bob- Gene, seriously, that's a way to hide from killer robots

GRAB

Bob- Gene?

Freddy- Re...Re..Re...Remember me Burger Man!

Bob- Ahhhhhhhh!

Freddy-it's you're turn

Bob- For what?

Freddy- you know what, just like your'e family.

The rest of the animatronics went into the room watching Bob being lifted.

Bob- did you kill my family?

Freddy- what else am I supposed to do with idiots, especially the one with the fanny pack?

Bob cried for his family and for mercy, as Freddy took him away, even though everyone was fine

Linda and the kids followed and followed until then found Mangle with Tina in the Parts and Service room.

Tina-Mangle, please you don't need to do this.

Mangle- I know your'e not like them, you and I are so different.

Tina- Mangle, that might be true, but you shouldn't live to kill others, I know you can do much just like I could and I love my family for being different.

Mangle knew it wouldn't be right to runaway or be with a human girl who loves her family so he let her go, then Tina kissed him which brought Foxy's attention and angered him. Foxy rushed to mangle and shoved his hook in his eye, then he rushed to Louise and Gene for what they did to him, but Tina tripped him and they all ran off.


	9. Pizza Burgers

Chapter 9 : Pizza Burgers

Freddy dragged Bob to the Parts and Service room as all the animatronics followed, with the exception of Foxy and Balloon Boy. Mangle and the family hid from a party room to see what is happening.

Louise- What's happening?

Gene- I think the robots think Dad is their king

Mangle- No, they're gonna stuff him

Linda- What do we do?

Mangle- I'll distract them

Linda decided to find find Gayle, and she did, she was crying in a restroom stall, only she wasn't alone. Gayle heard a voice behind her, sinister and quiet. It was the puppet.

Puppet- you should've kept me asleep, but I'm make you feel better

Gayle- Really?

Puppet- YES!

The puppet grabbed her neck as if he was trying to choke her.

Linda- Gayle, I'm sorry for what I said, I know times can get tough for you but you should know that we all love you, no matter what and I believe and so as Bob know you can do anything.

Gayle, suddenly rushed out the stall, with a marionette on her back as Linda hit it with her flashlight, which made him fall and crawl away.

Gayle- (cough) (cough) I heard what you (cough) said Linda

Linda- Really?

Gayle- Yes and we are gonna kick these robots metal butt all the way down town and I'm beating this night?

Linda- Uhhhhh..Alright!

Meanwhile...

Bob- No please, I'm sorry?

Mangle- hello mates, uhhhh, what do you say we break him apart and put him together?

Gene and Louise quietly snuck in.

Freddy- Nah...lets stuff him, any last words B..B..B..Bob?

Bob- please, let me go, I..I can make you a pizza, how about, I won't make anymore burgers

Freddy- that's right you won't.

Bob was about to be put into a golden freddy suit and he noticed Louise behind the robots with a freddy fazbear head.

Bonnie- say hello to your children

Bob- (confidently) Hello.

Freddy stood there confused and was hit in the back by the head.

Freddy feel down and Bob landed on the floor, with no touch of a freddy suit, as if it disappeared. Gene put on the freddy head and distracted the animatronics.

Gene- All right you guys, its me freddy, now go back to sleep.

Freddy got up and noticed there is another freddy in the room.

Toy Chica- Oh, hey Freddy, I guess we should just get going back to sleep.

Louise-(put on the head) Yeah and while your there, destroy yourselves!

Foxy ran in and took the head off of her as if he knew it was her.

Louise- What, how the heck did he know!?

The kids and Bob ran out to the office with Foxy on their tail.

Balloon Boy- where the heck have you been!

Foxy- Sorry, now I'm here.

All the animatronics walked in.

Freddy- There's only one Freddy for this Pizza Place and that's me

Toy Freddy- Ehem

Freddy- And you Toy Freddy

Foxy was ready to charge at them.

Gayle- Hey Wolfie!

All the animatronics noticed Gayle, Linda, Tina and Mangle in the hall.

Gayle- Let them go! I only got 5 minutes and I ain't gonna waste them outside.

Bob freaked out, not knowing what might happen


	10. Fire and Quit

Chapter 10: Fire and Quit

Gayle looked into Freddy's eyes, waiting for what she could do. Gayle threw the flashlight into the ceiling light which broke and caused sparks to fly in the ground causing a fire. The robots were and stunned and Bob the kids decided to go through the airvents to pass the animatronics.

Mangle and Tina ran off, as Linda tried to convince Gayle to leave but she refused so she could beat the night. Bob and the kids crawled as fast as them could until Toy Bonnie grabbed Gene's leg.

Gene- why does everyone try to grab my legs.

Gene was being pulled away but Louise and Bob grabbed as hard they could until Mangle helped them out though the entrance in the party room.

Mangle pushed Toy Bonnie and the rest back though the vent into the office suddenly. The ceiling began to collapse and the old animatronics escaped, with the exception of Toy Bonnie, Freddy and Chica who got crushed.

Linda then was grabbed by Bonnie but Bob rushed out and grabbed a broken Toy Bonnie's face and shoved into Bonnie missing face which let Linda go. Louise and Gene ran out of the restraunt, Tina was avoiding the fire that was now in the stage room, by Mangle who helped her out by lifting her from the ceiling. Chica ran after Bob and Linda and Linda decided to push the restrooms which worked causing her to crash in the stalls. Gayle walked towards the front door with Bob and Linda only they were frustrated with her waiting for 6 am.

Bob- Gayle, there's fire everywhere who can't do this

Gayle- Yes I can Bob, I know I can, do you believe me?

Bob-...Yes

Gayle was relieved as she ready to pass time, suddenly The Puppet grasped her as dragged her far from the door into the fire. Bob rushed towards her and grabbed the puppet and threw him in the fire. Gayle escaped and waited by the door as Bob ran too, but Freddy grabbed him.

Freddy- Party's over Bob! No more burgers to make.

Suddenly Mangle rushed to Freddy and landed on him on the ground. Bob them grabbed a pizza on the ground and shoved it in Freddy's throat causing him to twitch and his last word were.

Freddy- now I hate pizza...you..you..you..ha..haven't seen the last of me Bob, I may be destroyed, but I'll come back as something worse...Ha...Ha..HA..He..He..Hey Boys and Girls...wel..wel..welcome to...see ya later Bob.

Freddy's head was popped off with shock, suddenly the bell to 6 rang. Gayle cheered with excitement, only she had to get out of there, the adults ran out including Tina, but she was then grabbed by Balloon Boy at the edge of the door. Foxy all burned stood behind her as everyone was shocked.

Foxy- If I can't have you, no..no...no one can

Foxy grabbed her to take her away, suddenly Mangle came down and kicked Ballon Boy into the fire. He then grabbed Freddy's head and shoved it on top of Foxy's, blinding him and grabbed him away from Tina. Everyone ran far from the restraunt as Tina watched Mangle hold Foxy back inside and glanced at her saying.

Mangle- don't...stop...being...different. Don't...stop...being...human.

EXPLODE

The place exploded of fire, burning as the family watched. The fire dept. and the police arrived and so as the manger who gave Gayle her job, whose name was Donny.

Donny- What's going on here, I had to miss my favorite show for this, Gayle? What happened?

Gayle- Donny, I'm afraid I quit.

Donny- Oh no you don't, your'e fired.

Louise- No she isn't, she said he quit first, HA!

Gayle- and I'm taking my pay from you (grabbed money out his wallet) I made it though the night and I'm suing you for my near death experience.

Donny- What!?

Bob- Yeah, and we're helping her.

The family drives home, with Gayle, joyful at feeling confident that she can do a job right, kind of. The kids were glad they kicked robot butt again. Tina was sad that Mangle was gone but knows she'll see him again and Bob and Linda made it though another night as a family. Suddenly, Bob notices a golden shape in the middle of the road, it was golden freddy. Bob honked and went pass though it as if it disappeared. Bob had no idea what that was but knows, he'll never see it again.

The next day, Donny, looking at the burned restraunt in mourning, is interrupted by one of his co-workers who brought in a truck with something inside. They lifted the door and Donny thought it was a good idea, to turn a restraunt into a horror attraction as he glanced at a green, damaged, rabbit laying on the floor of the truck.

Donny- I shall call him Springtrap.

THE END


	11. A word from the author

Thank you all for supporting my sequel, just wait til the next one, here is a little synopsis of what might happen.

Tina, Louise and Gene decide to sneak into Fazbear's Fright as Teddy is the new nightguard. They even bring their friends, Jimmy Jr, Zeke, Andy and Ollie and maybe Tammy. What could happen to these kids, if they're being followed by phantoms and one animatronic named Springtrap. Bob and Linda do their best to go after them themselves and not to mention Tina will be glad to see Mangle, I think.

Coming soon and thank you.


End file.
